Sam Kendal
| Last = | Appearances = 13 }} Lieutenant Commander Sam Kendal (Scott Speedman) is the executive officer serving under captain Marcus Chaplin on the United States Navy Ohio-class ballistic missile submarine USS Colorado. Biography Season 1 Captain The USS Colorado is tasked with picking up a team of Navy SEALs who are fleeing pursuit after undertaking a secretive mission in Pakistan. Captain Marcus Chaplin is relaxed and confident in his crew and the pick-up goes smoothly, although the SEALs refuse to discuss their mission when Sam asks them. Sam ensures the smooth running of the ship. He quizzes female crew members on sexist behavior and arranges for Crewman Stern to be punished when he complains publicly about the Captain's faith in Lieutenant Grace Shepard, the daughter of a prominent Admiral. Kendal visits Chaplin's quarters and they discuss their family; Chaplin has a son serving in Afghanistan and Kendal has a wife back home Christine. Chaplin tells Kendal that he has recommended him for a desk job so he can be closer to his wife, thanking him for his loyalty but saying that he has done more than enough. They also discuss political unrest in Washington; four prominent military commanders have resigned over the President's behaviour, and he is facing an impeachment vote. Chaplin compares the President to Reagan in the Cold War and says that he needs to convince the world that he is just crazy enough to use nuclear weapons in order for the threat to be effective. The crew dance to "La Bamba" to celebrate crossing the equator but their revels are cut short by an incoming fire order. Chaplin authenticates the order but is dubious of it's origin; rather than coming from Washington it was sent via Antartica, a route that is only supposed to be used if Washington is compromised. As they prepare to fire, Kendal suggests that they check the situation and they are surprised to find American television broadcasting as normal. Chaplin radios Washington for confirmation of the order. Chief Joseph Prosser is quick to remind him that breaking radio silence is against protocol but Chaplin proceeds regardless. Chaplin gets a response from Deputy Secretary of Defense William Curry; he is relieved of his command and Kendal is told to proceed. When Kendal also asks for confirmation the SEALs storm the command room to try to force the crew to follow the order. Their action is cut short when the USS Illinos fires on the Colorado. The sub is able to dive before impact but still sustains damage and crashes onto the ocean floor. Kendal and the SEALs go to evacuate their wounded man (Harper) from sick bay. The SEAL team leader is killed by a rupturing bulkhead during the rescue effort. Kendal asks Chaplin for his help leading the crew but Chaplin is reluctant to resume his duties. Kendal returns to the control room and delivers a rousing speech to his crew urging them to do their jobs to ensure they survive and promising that he will face up to the consequences of his questioning the order later. Afterwards, Sam remembers Christine begging him not to leave for his tour. The Colorado records a nuclear strike against Pakistan. Chaplin resumes command of the boat over the protests of Chief Prosser. He directs them to land on the island with the NATO station. He has his crew secure the station under his command. Chaplin calls Admiral Shepard to tell him that the Colorado was attacked by friendlies but the call is cut short by Naval Military Police. Sam calls Christine and the Navy monitor their conversation. He is able to tell her that he loves her but they are cut off by a sudden blackout in the NATO station. He takes Sophie to the generator and finds the Seamen Stern and Lawrence have switched it off and contacted naval command to report their action. Stern threatens Sam with a gun. Grace shoots Stern, killing him before he can fire at Sam. They get the generator on-line in time to recognize a pair of bombers headed towards the island. Chaplin threatens to fire a nuclear warhead on the US if the bombers do not turn back. The bombers continue beyond the threshold he set and he follows through, firing the missile. The bombers turn back but Chaplin refuses to disarm the warhead. Sam is aghast until Chaplin reveals that he set the missile to detonate 200 miles east of Washington. Chaplin records a video message declaring the island his territory and threatening to attack anyone who violates a 200 mile perimeter around it. Sam tells him that he came across "just crazy enough." As Chaplin addresses the world Mayor Serrat kidnaps two of his crew; Seamen Pilar Cortez and Josh Brannan. Afterwards Chaplin gives Sam the photo of Christine back, saying that the clean-up crew found it on the Colorado. He then muses on what happened to the America he grew up in and considers the possibility of starting afresh on the island. Blue on Blue The 200 mile perimeter Marcus Chaplin has set up around the island of Sainte Marina is being tested by the US Navy, who are sending the USS Illinois back and forth across the boundary. Chaplin responds by taking the USS Colorado to sea and testing the Perseus prototype. The device masks the submarine's magnetic signature, making it disappear from long range tracking. Sam argues that rather than taking aggressive action against their former comrades they should be negotiating. Chaplin says that they must show force before entering discussion. He uses the subterfuge to launch a disabled torpedo at the USS Illinois, proving his ability to destroy the vessel. The Illinois retreats back behind the perimeter. Chaplin returns to the NATO station on Sainte Marina and then visits Master Chief Joseph Prosser, who is still sewing discontent among the crew. Grace Shepard is doubting her ability to lead after shooting the mutineering crewman Stern and Sam encourages her to believe in herself. A passenger aircraft breaches the perimeter and Chaplin threatens to shoot it down. Sophie Girard intervenes and radios the plan, successfully urging it to turn back. Sam deduces that the flight was dropping special forces troops intended to take over the Colorado. Sam heeds Chaplin's earlier strategy and plans to show force to the invaders, meeting them with an ambush. Chaplin approves of the plan and Grace volunteers to take part. Sam and Grace visits James King at Tani Tumrenjak's bar to ask for his help in the coming fight. He refuses to take their side. Sam also asks Sophie for her help, given her knowledge of the island. She agrees to show Sam a good spot for an ambush. Christine calls Sam, feigning cooperation with the government. She urges him not to trust the government and is then cut off. Prosser suggests to the sailors accompanying Grace that people are often shot in the back during the heat of battle. Sam and Grace divide their forces to create a kill zone. Chaplin calls William Curry, newly promoted to Secretary of Defense, to ask him to remove the troops from the island but Curry denies having landed them. Sam opts to attempt negotiation with the special forces soldiers, not wanting to fight fellow Americans. As Sam is in the open Nigel deduces that the troops are Russian from their radio communication with a Ukrainian vessel at the perimeter. Sam is able to retreat to cover, using an improvised explosive device as a distraction. The firefight goes badly, with the inexperienced naval troops unable to contain the Speznatz soldiers. Grace's men prove to be more loyal to Prosser and abandon her. Sam orders a phased retreat. Grace attempts a last charge at the Russians and is wounded. She is saved by timely sniper fire from King. The Colorado crew lose five people but are able to capture two of the Russians. Chaplin contacts an old rival in the Russian navy named Victor and presses him to admit that it was a Russian operation. He has Curry listen in on the call to prove that the Russians are trying to seize the Colorado, creating friction among his enemies. Grace confronts Prosser about trying to have her killed. He responds by revealing that Chaplin's son Jeffrey was killed serving in Afghanistan a few weeks earlier, insinuating that Chaplin is acting out of a desire for revenge. Sam refuses to believe Prosser and later comforts a grieving Chaplin. Relationships * Captain Marcus Chaplin - commanding officer * Christine Kendal - Wife Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes Sam Kendal is a major character in the first season. He is played by starring cast member Scott Speedman and debuts in . Appearances References Category:Military personnel Category:USS Colorado crew Category:Major characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 characters